The invention relates to high-power zoom projection objectives. The invention is concerned with a high-power zoom projection objective which comprises, proceeding in order in direction from the farther to the closer conjugate of the zoom objective, a convergent first lens group, an axially shiftable divergent second lens group and a convergent main objective, with the first and second lens groups each consisting of a cemented doublet.
The invention relates to the problem of spherical aberration and astigmatism in a high-power zoom projection objective of the stated construction.